thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ginger Powder
'''Ginger Powder '''is a gag/character made by UberHaxorNova in any game where it is possible to name or create a character. James creates Ginger Powders with the goal of making them look as grotesque as possible. History The name originally started as Baby Powder during Nova's DC Universe series, however as series started, and James went on, the name then changed to Ginger Powder. A Ginger Powder is usually overweight, ginger headed, and has distorted facial features. Appearances *There are currently eight major Ginger Powders **Skyrim **Saints Row the Third **Tiger Woods PGA tour **Clue **Lord of the Rings: War in the North **Dark Souls **APB: All Points Bulletin **Saints Row IV *There are also some minor Ginger Powders: **M&M's Beach Party - Nova chose the orange M&M, closest to the ginger hair of Ginger Powder **Barbie Jet Set & Style - Nova continued to screw up the hair of clients, and tried to make a Ginger Powder hair on one of them. **Family Feud - as a part of Creature Game Nights with Seamus, Danz, and Nova. **Disney's Guilty Party **Babysitting Mama - baby Ginger Powder **America's Next Top Model - Ginger Powder appeared as "AnalFlute"(also called "Gingerbitch") **During the Borderlands Race Creature Game Night special Nova named his character "Ginger Chumply" a mix between Ginger Powder and Dan's character "Chet Chumply" **Danz calls a red haired NPC "Ginger Powder" in his Grand Theft Auto IV series. Nonsensical Saints Row 3 Though it was never said much, Nova has told that the story of the Saints Row Ginger Powder was rather depressing: he hit rock bottom and started going to gay bars and had his nose broken in three different places after making on a fist fight, though this could be a reference to the beginning of Saints Row 2. When formatted to PC, of course, Ginger Powder had to get a makeover to his face, making him more ugly and morbidly disgusting than before. Nonsensical Saints Row 4 When the popular Nonsensical Saints Row series returned, James used the new character creator in the early-access version to create a familiar yet different version of Ginger Powder, dubbed Ginger Powder 3.0. Trivia *When Seamus, Kootra and Nova were playing Clue, Seamus noticed a suspect named Plum that looked awfully familiar to Ginger Powder. However, Ginger Powder/Plum was not the right suspect. *He's also known for humping and assaulting a group of ninjas during a Stag assault to the Saints HQ. *Nova said on Creature Talk that he wanted to do a playthrough of GTA: San Andreas and make the main character, Carl Johnson (CJ), a ginger and name him Ginger Johnson. *According to Creature Talk Episode 70, when the Creatures recalled their trip to their local Laser Quest, Nova tried to get his name on the leaderboards as Ginger Powder but the attendant made a mistake and it turned out as Ginger Power. Gallery gingerpowderPGA.png|Tiger Woods PGA Tour gingerpowderskyrim.png|The first female Ginger Powder, from Skyrim hqdefault.jpg|Ginger Powder in Tiger woods PGA tour Picture 2.png|Ginger Powder Minecraft skin Picture 1.png|Ginger Powder in Lord of the Rings: War in the North hhlahflas.png|Saints Row: The Third meow.png|Ginger Powder from Dark souls poop.png|Ginger Powder from Dark Souls profile Picture 1 19-55-18.png|Old man Ginger Powder cow.png|Ginger Powder from clue. gingerpowder(family feud).JPG|Ginger Powder (Family Feud: 2012 Edition) Ginger Notch.png|Ginger Notch from The Price is Right Decades. babygingerpowder.png|Baby Ginger Powder from Babysitting Mama|link=http://thecreatures.wikia.com/wiki/Ginger_Powder analflute.png|AnalFlute from America's Next Top Model|link=http://thecreatures.wikia.com/wiki/Ginger_Powder Ginger Powder v3.jpg|Ginger Powder 3.0 (Saints Row IV) lol.PNG|Another picture of Ginder Powder 3.0 closeup.PNG|Are you ready for your close-up GP? Gpas.png|Nova's Lucha Powder with Sp00n's horse mask character. 2.PNG|Ginger Powder in Saints of Rage Category:Running Gag Category:Paragon Nova Category:Characters Category:In-Game Characters